


Not me

by violetjosh



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: College Roommates, Frottage, Hes completely clueless, Homeschooled tyler, Josh gives tyler the sex talk, M/M, Masturbation, Opposite size kink, Tyler’s first orgasm, experienced Josh, virgin tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetjosh/pseuds/violetjosh
Summary: "Do you know how sex works?" Josh asks, genuinely intrigued, his eyes squint.Tyler flushes even darker, not daring to make eye contact. "Umm," He's heard of sex, sort of.





	Not me

a  
Tyler's foot shakes as he shakily writes his essay for his anthropology class. He can't focus and hasn't been able to for the past 30 minutes.

Doing homework is a lot easier when your roommate doesn't walk around your shared dorm room half naked and refuses to get dressed because he likes to air dry. Josh does this, his roommate Josh, his very gay, very out roommate who is not aware that Tyler is also very gay.

He walks around their dorm with a thin white towel snug over his hips and he says things like; "That was the best shower of my life." and "Dude, you're the best roommate I could've asked for." And then he drops his towel and Tyler is bright red and his eyes are focused on his own hand and not the way he feels arousal pool in his stomach at the thought of looking at Josh.

Ignoring him used to be easier, Tyler did it all the time at the beginning of the semester, Josh went out a lot so he barely saw him anyways. It was easy.

But then Tyler learnt that Josh was actually a huge nerd and was not the dumb jock he thought he was. He stopped going out within a week and then Tyler had to see him for hours at a time and he had to learn that Josh was a bio-chemistry major and that Josh was really fucking smart. Tyler absolutely hates him for it.

Just like he hates him now, apparently their room is hot because after Josh dropped his towel all he's bothered to pull on had been bright red boxer briefs. Tyler had resisted the urge to comment on it like he usually would, he was afraid he'd choke on his words.

He's hunched over his notebook and his mattress squeaks when he rolls onto his stomach for comfort. His main goal is to not look at Josh, he doesn't like how he's feeling at the moment. He's warm, he can feel how pink his cheeks are and his stomach is tingling. Tyler would cry if Josh wasn't in the room because he knows he's getting turned on.

And getting aroused means that he's going to pop a boner any second and not be able to deal with it. Tyler sighs and ignores the way his hips crave to rub against the mattress, it would be so easy to do it too. Josh is busy, he's studying for some huge test and he never pays attention to him.

So Tyler looks at him and pulls out a earbud in the process. Josh's eyes blink back. "How's the studying going?" He asks, it's awkward, just like most of their conversations have been recently. His fingers tug at the hair the tickles the name of his neck, a nervous tick.

Josh looks at him for a second longer before he smiles, big and bright accompanied by a little nod. "Pretty good." He readjusts the textbook that's open on his lap. "It's getting boring though, honestly. I feel like it's been an hour already."

"Yeah,,,,, I'm really over writing this essay." Tyler murmurs, looking down at his half written paper that he'll need to rewrite on his laptop at some point tonight. Josh nods and then the quiet is back.

Tyler scratches at his cheek as he writes cautious letters, he shifts his body forward just slightly, a small pressure to get closer to where his other notebook is and the pressure that rolls against his crotch makes him whine slightly.

The silence of the room consumes the sound and Tyler pretends he didn't just make it and he puts his earbud back in. He flushes down to his neck and decides to stay very still. He can feel blood rush down to his cock and he swallows and looks at Josh again.

Josh isn't looking, Tyler sighs, too scared to get up and go shower, terrified to touch himself, even more terrified to become fully hard. It's been awhile, he doesn't want this.

He can't deal with this, he never has and today won't change anything.

Tyler reads over his essay one last time before setting it aside with a yawn. He can finish it tomorrow,  he slowly sits up back onto his thighs, his sweatpants leaving nothing to the imagination so he pulls down his hoodie in hopes of hiding the soft outline of his cock.

"Oh." Josh says, he sees it anyways.

Tyler looks up, words faltering. He shrugs, an eyebrow raised. "What?" Josh nods towards his crotch, Tyler sits on the edge of his bed. "Oh, sorry. This doesn't usually happen."

Josh shakes his head and pushes his text book to the side, his full attention on Tyler. "No, no. It's fine, i'll just uh-" He scrambles, moving off of his bed, immediately going to pull on a sweater. "I'll leave you to it." He says, it's awkward, he won't look at him.

"Leave me to what?" Tyler asks, pulling a knee to his chest, ignoring the way he whimpers slightly at the pressure he creates. He's aware that it feels nice, still he's too scared to move forward for more.

Josh pauses with a grin, his sweater in his arms. He makes a up and down motion with his hand. "You know, that."

"I-I don't- I- I'm not going to do that. I usually just wait until it goes away." Tyler says quietly, confused as to why Josh made that hand motion, averting his eyes to the floor.

This seems to shock Josh, he frowns and falters his plan to escape, moving back towards Tyler. "Wait, so you never like- jerk off?"

Tyler blinks, confused. "No?" He curls his toes, trying to pretend this isn't awkward. "What do you mean?"

Josh's mouth gapes for a moment and he sits back down on his bed, Tyler stares at his chest. "You've never orgasmed? You've never masturbated?"

"Masturbated?" Tyler shakes his head, the word unknown to him. No ones ever told him that that was something he could do.

"Do you know how sex works?" Josh asks, genuinely intrigued, his eyes squint.

Tyler flushes even darker, not daring to make eye contact. "Umm," He's heard of sex, he's never made an effort to understand what is was.

"Tyler." Josh says, he sounds serious, he's moving to sit beside him. Tyler freezes, Josh places a hand on his shoulder to encourage him to turn towards him. Tyler does. "How did you even make it this far without learning about sex? No friends? Did you not have access to internet? I-"

Tyler shrugs. "I was homeschooled and we had internet but It was only for school."

"Movies?"

Tyler shakes his head. "Everything I did was monitored."

"Dude, thats fucked up." Josh says, shaking him slightly. "You should've learnt about this, sexual education is important!"

Tyler pulls away from him, his cock slowly going soft. "Why does it matter? It can't really be that important, i'll learn about it when I need to."

Josh raises his eyebrows. "You need to learn, like right know. What happens when you get a girlfriend and she wants to have sex with you?"

"I'll do research beforehand." Tyler murmurs quietly, unsure of himself. Not bothering to mention he won't ever have a girlfriend.

"No, oh my god." Josh, exasperated gets up again. "I'm going to teach you and you're going to listen."

Tyler's eyes widen innocently, he goes to say no, he wants to refuse, maybe just go shower to get rid of the heat in his pants as quickly as possible. But maybe Josh is right, it's embarrassing for a 19 year old to not know how sex works other then the fact that, that's where babies come from. So he nods shyly. "Fine, okay teach me."

Josh smiles and sits across from him on his own bed. "Sweet." He clears his throat and gives him a hard look that's strangely endearing. "Okay, um. So first of all, you had a boner."

Tyler looks down at his crotch and then back at Josh. "It happens sometimes." He says innocently.

"Yeah, it happens to most if not all people who have a penis." Josh says, he's calm and it helps Tyler stay calm. It's not awkward. Josh continues with a small cough. "Um so basically you get an erection when you're aroused, blood flows down there and you get hard because of it."

Tyler nods, it makes sense. "I kind of got that part of it."

"Uh- yeah, but there's more. Do you really just not do anything when that happens? Do you have like no urge to touch yourself?"

"I'm scared that it'll hurt." He says this because he's always wanted to touch it, his dick begs for attention when he's erect but anytime he's tried it was too much so he gave up and went to go shower.

Josh shakes his head and emits a small laugh. "No, man, it will not hurt. Trust me on this, it'll feel really good. When you get a boner instead of just leaving it to go away or taking a cold shower you can just masturbate."

"Masturbate? I—I don't."

"Oh, well umm." Josh falters, picking at his nails before gently smiling at Tyler and readjusting himself. "I guess it's hard to explain but you know how it feels good when you touch it?" Tyler nods tentatively, slowly, it feels okay. "Well if you continue to touch it you'll eventually orgasm and release semen. That's masturbating."

"And that's-that's good?" Tyler asks meagrely, unsure about how he feels about releasing a liquid other then pee from his dick. "It feels good?"

Josh, still shirtless, nods, he gulps, his sweater bunched up over his lap. "Yeah, orgasms are very good. I promise."

"Okay." Tyler nods, digesting the information.

"Yeah and girls can masturbate too." Josh says.

Tyler frowns. "They don't have penises."

"Some do." Josh laughs slightly, more comfortable then he'd been at the beginning. "They have other parts that they touch to masturbate, even as a gay guy I know that."

"And you have another place you can touch to masturbate but I don't want to scar you or anything." Josh says with a murmur.

"No tell me." Tyler says, interested, a faint whisper, he moves across the room to sit on Josh's bed with him.

Josh groans and hides his face behind his hands before slowly moving them away. "Not a lot of straight guys masturbate like this. It's mostly just men who participate in anal sex and know how their bodies work."

"Anal? but isn't that-" Tyler slaps a hand over his mouth in realization.

Josh laughs hard, bringing a hand to his mouth as he doubles over with laughter on his bed. Falling onto his back as he laughs. Tyler sits in shock, Josh leans on his elbows, face still red. "Yeah, anal penetration is a big thing and it feels good because men have a prostate and when something brushes against it, it feels fucking amazing."

"How does anything even fit up there?"

His eyebrows raise. "You want to know about gay sex?" Josh asks curiously.

Tyler scoots back, his toes brushing Josh's knee. He nods, feeling hot, his previous arousal making its second appearance of the night in record speed. "I-I, well I-m you know, _gay_." He says, staring at his own hands. "So maybe I should know?" He mumbles, embarrassed.

He doesn't even look at Josh, he just stares at his hands. He's never told anyone apart from his family and the hitch of Josh's breath beside him doesn't seem to like a good sign to him but when he looks up Josh is just staring at him, his cheeks red, his mouth agape.

The silence is deafening, Tyler nearly backtracks but he falters when Josh is smiling.

" _Fuck_ , well aren't you just full of surprises tonight?" Josh says quietly, pushing a blue curl out of his eyes. He stretches his arms above his head, smooth taunt stomach on display, Tyler makes no effort to look away.

He crosses his legs, sitting criss-crossed. His cock hardening in his sweats at an alarming rate, his stomach feels as though its suddenly dropped and the feeling is like no other.

"That's an entire other thing." Josh says, staring at the ceiling. "We still need to talk about how babies are made and condoms and why sex feels good and oral sex and handjobs and sexually transmitted-" Josh looks over at him, he falters, Tyler's face is bright red.

Josh sits up slowly, his abs flex just in the slightest and Tyler's breath hitches, still unable to look away.

Josh is getting alarmingly close, he sits on his knees, back on his haunches in front of Tyler, sweater still on his lap"You're still hard aren't you?" He whispers, completely infatuated, his thumb brushing Tyler's chin.

Tyler looks away, biting his lip, hoping to avert his attention. Josh leans into him though, his knees to Tyler's and his lips brushing his ear.

"That's okay, I am too." The words make Tyler shudder and he can feel his cock literally twitch, he looks at Josh, nose to nose and then he looks down. He can see the outline of Josh's dick and it's huge, trapped in the confines of boxer briefs. He gulps.

The room suddenly feels much too hot and it spins when Josh grips his chin and presses his lips to his.

Tyler immediately gasps into his mouth, unsure of how to move his lips, one hand going to the small of Josh's back to press him closer.

Josh moves into his lap in one simple movement, his weight a wildly arousing weight on the hardness of his cock. And Josh knows this which is why Tyler thinks he slowly presses him down onto the bed, lips feverish and hot and mouth so fucking addicting. Tyler's only ever been kissed once and it was nothing like this.

The second their horizontal, Josh pulls away, panting just as hard as Tyler. He smiles, a hand going to Tyler's hip, thumb rubbing circles, his knee pressing in between his legs.

"So I take it you've never been with anyone." Josh says, presses his lips to the corner of Tyler's mouth while Tyler's hands are an ever moving presence up and down his waist. "Let alone another guy." He presses their lips together softly, Tyler whimpering gently as he pulls away.

"N-no." Tyler whispers, Josh brings his knee closer to his crotch.

"Okay." Josh nods, his eyes soft. "Do you want me to make you come for the first time then?"

Tyler opens his mouth, arousal deep in his gut, he falters but Josh smiles and grips his head, kissing him. It's calming, his lips are soft and Tyler sighs into the kiss and smiles when Josh pulls away. "I'm scared." Tyler says, quietly.

Josh falters for a moment but his eyes close and Tyler shakes when Josh's hips drop and grind against his. The pressure is too much but it's good and he closes his eyes and whimpers at the feeling. "Don't be, it'll be good. We don't even have to take our clothes off."

Tyler, not fully understanding, he still nods. "Ok, yeah. You can uh- make me come?"

Josh's smile is contagious and Tyler grips Josh's bicep tightly when their clothed cocks make contact again. He can't even keep his eyes open and his hips jerk upwards on their own, enticing a quiet moan from the both of them. "Nhhg." His toes curl, he wants to pull away.

His hips lift off the bed instead, insanely craving more and Tyler gives in, thrusting upwards against Josh. Josh's hips roll to meet his and Tyler cries out, he wants to do it again. He opens his eyes, Josh is flushed, dark hazel eyes almost closed, mouth open and Tyler nods at him, arching, he's already close, too sensitive, too new to how good it feels to press himself against another man.

Josh starts to rut against him slowly and Tyler fists the front of his shirt, needing to hold on to anything, something to keep him from moving. The feeling is intense and he's surprised to find himself opening his legs wider to invite it and when Josh's cock brushes his again he feels his balls draw up and stomach tense up completely. "Shit, nhh."

He moans softly, shaking slightly as he orgasms. He feels his boxers become wet and he knows that the wetness has most likely stained his grey sweat pants but he's much too disoriented to care. Josh freezes above him.

And then he's pulling away, blinking at him in amazement. "Fuck, that was hot." He whispers, sitting up, knee still in-between Tyler's weak legs.

Tyler's still panting, a hand on his rising stomach, eyes closed, completely disoriented. His whole body feels calm, no longer buzzing with need, a feeling of euphoria rushing over him.

"How do you feel?" Josh asks him, eyes on his own crotch his fingers closing around his trapped cock.

Tyler leans on his elbows, eyeing him carefully. "Sensitive, good, really good."

Josh nods. "Mhm." He looks at him, hand wandering down his briefs, squeezing himself.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asks, watching as Josh sits on his knees and drags his boxer briefs down to reveal his hard cock set in a bed of dark brown curls.

He slides his underwear down his legs, the rest of him just as impressive as Tyler was expecting.

"I'm gonna make myself come and you're going to watch." Josh grins, sitting down opposite to him, one leg bent, the other long, his foot setting in Tyler's lap.

Tyler's eyes widen and he can't look away from the way Josh's hand closes around his shaft. "You are?" He mumbles. 

Josh nods. "Yeah, can you go into my bedside drawer." Josh points at the drawer beside his bed. "Grab the lube."

Tyler shuffles to the side, body completely exhausted as he slides open the drawer.

"It's in a tube like thing." Tyler searches around until his hand enclosed around the only tube thing he could find in the drawer. Realization dawns on him, Josh probably masturbates in their room all the time.

He tosses him the lube and sits back, allowing Josh to set his foot in his lap again and ignoring the weird feeling of sticky underwear.

Josh grins and pops open the cap, squirting some clear looking stuff in his lap. He looks at Tyler, "Lube makes it better." He says, Tyler's eyes following his hand as he slathers his cock in the stuff. "It makes it easier too, trust me."

The lube gets throw to the side. "Come sit beside me." Josh says.

Tyler doesn't move, unsure. "Wh-What?"

"I'm going to teach you, so that way you can do this to yourself and know how to do it to me. The way I like it."

"We." Tyler clears his throat, body feeling very hot. "We're going to do this again?"

Josh starts stroking his cock, head lolling back just slightly. "Mhm. You'll probably want to." 

Josh is right, Tyler already wants to orgasm again but right now it's Josh's turn.

He just nods and crawls over to him, completely unsure and nervous of himself.

Still Josh seems excited by his presence and pulls him closer into a rough kiss, his hand balling around the neck of Tyler's hoodie.

Tyler's hand immediately goes to Josh's inner thigh for balance and Josh whimpers into his mouth, Tyler likes it. He pulls away, sitting back. Josh's hand is wrapped around his cock in a hard-squeeze, the tip of his cock wet, foreskin pulled back. Tyler wants to touch him.

He watches as Josh makes himself fall apart, his mouth open, panting, eyes shut tightly as he works over his prick in earnest. Tyler can't even imagine what it must feel like to touch himself that way, he'll need to find out .

Josh grunts, eyes peaking open to look at Tyler. "I like it fast, ah fuck." His hips jitter upwards before his hand slows slightly. "With a little flick to my wrist to the side." He pants out, Tyler completely unsure how he is able to even form words. He doesn't even fully know what that means.

He watches intently as Josh feverishly works his hand and he can feel himself getting aroused again when he sees Josh's dick twitch.

Josh moans, loud, working over his cock as he comes all over his hand, Tyler's mouth opens in wonder. That's what made his underwear all sticky.

All of Josh's weight is held on the hand he's been leaning on and Tyler leans in to kiss him, to help him work through his orgasm. Josh allows it and he pulls Tyler's hand over to touch his dick in the process.

Tyler's eyes widen in their kiss and he looks down to where Josh has placed his hand. He pulls his lips away. "I-m touching your-"

Josh shakes his head and kisses him again, slowly, softly, still panting. "Yeah, it's nice. I'll touch yours sometime."

Tyler stares at his hand, semen drips down his fingers and he tentatively wraps them around Josh's softening cock, looking up at Josh. Josh's eyes are closed, he whimpers just slightly and Tyler squeezes softly, an experiment. It feels weird to touch somebody else.

Josh pulls away, whines. "Fuck, don't do that so hard. I'm all sensitive now."

Tyler takes his hand back and wipes off Josh's semen on his sweats. "Sorry." He shrugs.

Josh just smiles. "Nah man, don't be sorry. This is the start of something beautiful."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, i'm going to teach your virgin ass everything there is to know about sex." Josh says, grinning, leaning towards him once more. Not even bothering to get dressed.

Tyler gulps, his mouth feels dry. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Josh nods and he kisses him, pulling him down on top of him. Tyler is careful not to let all his weight down on-top of Josh, careful not to squish Josh's dick as he allows Josh to pull him on top of him. Josh's legs wrap around his waist and Tyler focuses on kissing him.

He's scared that Josh is going to kick him out and force him to sleep alone tonight, he doesn't think he can. Tyler pulls away first, Josh already reaching to pull him back in.

"W-wait." Tyler huffs, brushing Josh's hair out of his eyes. "Are you sure you want to get involved with me? Like this."

Josh frowns and wraps his arms around Tyler's neck, the tight grip of his legs faltering around Tyler's waist. "Don't worry about it." He whispers. "I'm going to take care of you."

Tyler shuts his eyes. "You're not going to leave me?"

Josh shakes his head against his neck. "No, were sort of dating now aren't we? I'm not the type for hook ups."

The relief is intense and Tyler smiles and kisses him again, rolling off from on top of him to lay beside him. "Good, cause i'd be really offended."

"Honestly, I know we don't know each-other very well but I do like you." Josh says and looks down at his crotch. "We should probably shower." He then looks at Tyler's crotch, he hums. "and you definitely need to do laundry."

Tyler has a lot of questions but he just nods and starts pulling down his sweats. "I like you too." The stickiness is cold and he can feel it clinging to his pubic hair and yeah it's fucking gross.

"Oh man, so do i get to see your dick?" Josh asks, wiping at his softened cock with toilet paper.

Tyler blushes, wiggling his hips and pulling  his sweats down, too lazy to sit up. "Um, if you want to." He kicks his legs out of them, using his feet to take them off completely.

Josh is grinning at him, completely naked.  
"Definitely want to see what i'm working with, unless you're not comfortable with that yet."

"No uh- I mean yes, Okay." Tyler says shyly, fingers hooking at the waistband of his briefs. "It's not as big as yours though." He warns, feeling slightly self conscious. Josh's dick is huge, especially when he's erect.

Josh's eyes seem to light up at that, he scoots back onto the bed. "I'm absolutely fine with that."

Tyler sighs nervously and slowly pulls down his underwear, self-consciously closing his legs to try to hide himself in the process. He looks at Josh who's moving closer to him.

"No, c'mon show me." Josh puts his hands on his knees. "Don't hide your beautiful cock from me."

Tyler snorts. "Definitely not beautiful." But he allows Josh to persuade his legs open with gentle hands.

He gulps when Josh licks his lips and then makes eye contact with him. "You're so perfect."

"How big are you?" He asks, sitting in between Tyler's spread legs. His fingers touch the top of his knees.

Tyler averts his eyes nervously, staring down at his spent dick. "I don't know, i've never measured."

Josh grins. "I have a ruler, get hard again will you?" He gets up off the bed and Tyler takes the moment to admire Josh's firm ass. His whole physique is really nice, his body is perfect.

He splutters the moment Josh's words sink in. "B-but I was jus-"

"Trust me." Josh says, he smirks, searching around his desk. "You can definitely get erect again, especially because that was your first time ever coming."

Tyler feels nervous all over again, what if he can't?

Josh seems to read his mind, he turns to look at him once more. "I'll help if you don't think you can do it on your own, just touch yourself."

Tyler shivers at the thought of Josh helping him. "Okay, i'll try."

"Atta boy." Josh says and he goes back to searching around for a ruler.

Tyler is tentative and very slow as he pushes his hoodie up so he can see himself better. His cock lays to the side, soft and dark against his pubic hair.

There's sticky stuff staining his skin and he wants to ask Josh for some toilet paper but he's too embarrassed to even see if Josh is paying attention to him.

He does what Josh did, wraps his fingers around the base of his dick, carefully. Nothing happens so he squeezes gently and then gasps. It feels good.

"Lube." Josh says, Tyler almost forgot he was there for a second. He feels his cheeks darken and gulps at the ruler that Josh is holding. When did he find that?

Tyler nods and reaches for the lube, still exactly where he'd thrown it. He thinks about how Josh did it again, squirting the clear substance on his palm before wrapping his hand around himself again.

He looks at Josh pleadingly, Josh who's somehow already half hard, Josh who's leaning against the desk watching him. Josh smiles. "It's not going to hurt." He reminds him.

"It's- I don't know how." He says.

"Just do what feels good." Josh titters with the ruler, putting it up to his own dick. "This is your first lesson, masturbating. I cant help you with everything."

Tyler looks down at his dick again and then thinks about Josh touching him, he feels that familiar sense of arousal and he shudders our a breath before touching himself. "J-Josh, how big are you?" He asks.

Josh isn't even looking him in the eyes when he answers, he's too busy staring at Tyler's cock. No hesitation. "8'5 inches."

Tyler inhales and bites his lip as he nervously strokes up and down, having to spread his legs wider to keep them from closing up. The lube makes him nice and slick and he watches as his cock slowly grows in size, hyperaware that Josh is watching. His eyes widen when he sees some shiny substance escaping from his tip.

And he whimpers pathetically, arching his back when he thumbs at the slit of his cock to check what the substance is. It feels good. He shuts his eyes and gets comfortable and he does what feels good.

"God." He gasps, he starts to speed up, lifting his hips to get that perfect angle, the one that makes him want to cry out and he's panting, he thinks he's close by the time Josh tells him to. "Stop."

For some reason he does, Tyler's chest is heaving and he looks at Josh desperately.

Josh comes over, he's fully hard again and Tyler guesses that he was touching himself by how wet his cock is.

"That was good." Josh whispers, crouching down beside him. "Sit up." Tyler uses Josh's shoulder as leverage and he sits up, very aware of the way his cock bobs to his stomach and even more of the way Josh keeps looking at it.

Tyler whimpers helplessly when he's sitting up, desperate to come again, desperate to feel the euphoria that follows and orgasm. "Josh, please hurry up." Josh gets in between his spread legs.

And Josh just smiles and lifts the ruler to Tyler's cock, he doesn't even ask before he wraps his fingers around the base to keep him straight up.

Tyler comes right there and then, grasping Josh's shoulder tightly,violently, legs trembling.

Josh seems to gasp from where he's sitting but Tyler just whimpers, not even able to form words when he feels Josh's fist come around his cock and ease him through it.

Tyler leans forward, his body trembling slightly. When he feels calm he looks back, his come is all over Josh's chest. He's absolutely mortified, Josh is definitely not going to want to continue this. He may not know anything about sex but he knows that that is not okay.

"I am so sorry." Tyler says, still out of breath, he's shocked. "I didn't mean to-"

"Fuck." Josh whispers and looks at him, he doesn't even seem upset, more-so in awe. "That's the hottest thing that's ever happened to me."

"I- wait what?" Tyler gapes.

"You're 5 inches by the way, fucking hot."  
Josh grins and shakily stands up, there's come all over his stomach. Tyler doesn't think that 5 inches is hot but he doesn't question it.

Josh looks down at himself. "Holy shit, you made me come all over myself." Tyler frowns because he didn't even touch Josh, had Josh been touching himself while he'd been touching Tyler?

"I-" Tyler falters, unsure of what to say.

"You are my new favourite person." Josh smiles and leans over to grab some toilet paper. He dabs at his chest and crotch.

"Wh-You're not mad?"

"Nah." Josh shakes his head. "I'm exhausted, i haven't came twice in one night in a long time."

"Oh."

"Listen, there's still a lot for you to learn." Josh says, grabbing a t-shirt off of the floor. "But I promise i will never be mad about having you come all over me." He slips it on lazily. Tyler just stares at him, legs too shaky to stand up on just yet.

"Now i'm going to go get us some food." Josh says, searching the floor for what Tyler assumes are pants. He grabs Tyler's grey sweatpants and pulls them on, not even bothering with briefs. "Do you want subway?" He raises an eyebrow.

Tyler smiles shyly. "Yeah, sure."

Josh pulls on a flannel. "Cool, i'll be back in like 20. Don't get out of my bed, you're sleeping with me tonight.”

Tyler sighs in relief, glad that Josh isn't going to kick him out. "I won't."

**Author's Note:**

> .


End file.
